


Kinktober Day 28: Distention

by Nsfwitchy



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Stuffing, but like very VERY mild stuffing, so y'all know I'm embarrassed by it lmao, this is the tamest thing I've ever drawn, trans girl 514a ftw baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: I have a headcanon that 514a has a bad habit of over eating, and all those rich people events Bruce goes to are PARADISE when you were mistreated and starved in a lab of years.Also I just wanted an excuse to draw a little bloated tummy.... >_>
Relationships: 514A/Bruce Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976215
Kudos: 3





	Kinktober Day 28: Distention

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I accidentally made them look like a married couple-


End file.
